Morag Alastair
Tears and fears and feeling proud to say "I love you" right out loud Morag is proud of the little life she's carved out for herself. She owns the tiniest of flats, has a job she is good at, and has managed to survive in London, despite growing up, literally, almost as far from London as one can get. A file clerk for the SCD1, (and some may call her their own personal file clerk), Morag is a whiz at working through administrivia, and is happily called a Girl Friday. Morag loves easily, is loyal as anything, and wishes her obituary to include the words, "adorable" and "useful." She works on this daily. Dreams and schemes and circus crowds Morag Lindsey Alastair was born on the 24 of June, 1987, in Glasgow, Scotland, and is the eldest child of two proud parents: one a secondary school maths teacher and the other a stay at home mom, and part time book keeper. Named after her maternal grandmother, she is proud of her name, even if it is a little on the old-fashioned side. She does not remember Glasgow, as her family upped-sticks and moved to the Orkney Islands (Mainland Orkney) when her father got a job as the Principal Maths teacher at the secondary school in Kirkwall. She had a fairly unenventful but happy childhood: she joined all the standard clubs, and extra-curriculars, and was always invited to birthday parties. Over time she gained two sisters, (Clara -- named after the other grandmother -- and Melanie -- they ran out of grandmothers) both of whom can drive her nuts, as younger siblings are wont to do. After leaving secondary school with a some decent Higher Stills (two 2s and a 1, thank you very much), she took a secretarial course in Glasgow, then headed down to London for adventure. While someone might think she could've aimed higher than a secretarial course, Morag is organized, discreet, friendly, and helpful. She wants a job that allows her to behave as such, and thus, is not only happy in, but also extremely proud of her job as a file clerk at SDC1. I've looked at life that way Morag is nice. Whether it's the result of her peacful upbringing, or just her innate nature, she would never think about. She would, on the other hand, think about giving 50p to someone in a coffee line who was short, and always be sure to hold the door if someone is dashing in behind her. She might be a little on the naive side, wanting to think the best of people, but would rather be naive than bitter. When she has a bad day, she is more likely to take it out on herself, than those around her, being all self-depreciating. At her job, her first question upon answering the phone / meeting someone / etc., is always some version of "how can I help you?" It really is her mantra in life. She is also interested in new experiences, and is open and tolerant of just about anything -- except for cruelty for the sake of cruelty. Sure, plenty of the hustle and bustle of London life can be a bit overwhelming for a person who grew up in a town that has fewer people than live on her block, but that doesn't mean she doesn't wish to take it all in. She's enthusiastic about it all! It is important to note that the grandmother whose name she shares, helped her with the down payment to a shoebox of a flat in a trendy area of London. It may be small, but it is Morag's and she is extremely proud of it. But now old friends are acting strange, they shake their heads, they say I've changed. DI Bellamy Morray: Stuff will go here. Morag will like his cat. DI Monty Pippin: Morag harmlessly (and shamelessly) will flirt with him if he initiates it. She rather likes him. DI Nathan Lynch: Morag likes his work ethic, and his ass, a great deal. She's has decided flirting is in order to see what else about him is fanciable. Teddy Daniels, PI: Morag met him in a sandwich shop a few months after she arrived in London. She saved him from ordering one of the world's worst cups of coffee, only to discover that she was meeting her very first American. Thus, she's adopted him as "her American." Morag does not require much -- she'll bring him coffee, drag him to the V&A on an otherwise dreary weekend, and buy him a flowering cactus, to interject some colour into his office. In short, she wants to make sure he isn't a hermit, but, at the same time, never wishes to be a bother. She thinks newbies in London need to stick together! Something's lost but something's gained in living every day. Winnifred Wimsey: Morag met her at the Chap Olympiad. She's the first member of the nobility Morag's ever met. Immediately after meeting Winnie, Morag texted both of her sisters squeeing about it. I've looked at life from both sides now, From win and lose, and still somehow Thus far, Morag, besides her usual efficiency at her job, has done little, besides attend the Chap Olympiad (where she met her first ever member of the nobility) and convince Nathan to go out for a pint. It's life's illusions I recall. Interpersonal stuff yet to occur. I really don't know life at all. Kelsey Olson's face belongs to herself and Mhari is awesome for making all the adorable icons. "Both Sides Now" was written by Joni Mitchell. BECAUSE I LOVE YOU SPY <3 <3 ILU too, Dele! Category:Characters Category:Living Category:The London Mysteries